Della Tsang
Della Rose Tsang is a Reborn Vampire and a student of Shadow Falls Academy. Della is also an FRU Agent. Biography Turned at Dark Independent and strong-willed Della Tsang hadn't believed in ghosts until she saw her dead cousin darting into the shadows of an alley. She hadn't believed in vampires until in the dark of that same night she is turned into one. Introduced to a strange world of supernaturals, she struggles to accept this new reality. Unfortunately, the boy she loves senses something different about her and can't accept her. Should she follow her vampire cousin's lead-walk away from everything she's knows and loves-and fake her own death? Or should she set her pride aside and ask for help from the camp leader of Shadow Falls-a camp where supernaturals go to learn how to cope with their powers. Either way, her life as she knows it, will never be the same. ''Born at Midnight'' In June, Della arrives at Shadow Falls Camp for the first time. On her first day, she befriends Kylie Galen and Miranda, who are also her roommates. Though Kylie is afraid of her at first, she becomes more comfortable around her. Near the end of Born at Midnight, Della and her friends concoct a plan to prevent the camp from getting shut down for incidents happening at the nearby wildlife park. While Della scouts the area for guards and later watches for FRU agent Burnett James, Kylie and Derek sneak into the wildlife park to communicate with the animals in hopes to find out what has been happening. In the midst of a battle against the Blood Brothers, Della comes to their aid, before Burnett and the FRU's agents arrive. ''Awake at Dawn'' Della is upset at Kylie for running away in the middle of a vampire ceremony, and at Miranda for badmouthing her culture. But she learns to overcome those issues in time. While reading about accidents that happened months ago, Della worries that she might be responsible for them because of her transformation. She eventually tells Burnett about her suspicions, and gets taken to the station for investigation. To her relief, she wasn't responsible. During parents weekend, Della and the campers return home. While at home, Della is ordered by her father to pee on a drug-testing stick every day. During this weekend, she also finds out that her ex-boyfriend Lee has started seeing someone else. ''Taken at Dusk'' Della tells Kylie about Lee's new girlfriend, and makes a pact with her to find new romances. She agrees to be more approachable to shape-shifter Steve. In the end, however, she goes against her word. At one point, she bursts into tears and tells Kylie how much she misses being human. After an old couple impersonated themselves as Kylie's adoptive grandparents, Burnett assigns shadows (a follower or bodyguard of sorts) to watch over Kylie. Della is her first shadow. When Ellie Mason, Derek's ex-girlfriend, first came to Shadow Falls, Della was very hostile toward her due to her loyalty to Kylie. However, as time passes, she starts to like her better, to the point where she encourages her to make new friends and votes her into the vampire group. When Ellie died, Della, like many others, are devastated. ''Whispers at Moonrise'' In spite of Ellie's death, Shadow Falls returns to its normal state after the funeral. After finding out about Kylie's supernatural identity and her grandfather's demand to remove her from the school, Della worries that she may have to lose another friend. This eventually happens when Kylie decides to live with her grandfather to learn more about her kind. ''Saved at Sunrise'' Nestled deep in the woods, Shadow Falls is a secret camp where teens with supernatural powers learn to harness their abilities and live in the normal world. But Shadow Falls is facing a problem that could finally expose them to the rest of the world. Humans are showing up dead and rogue vampires may be to blame. Camp resident Della Tsang, who’s still coming into her own vampire powers, is assigned to help find those responsible. If she succeeds, maybe she’ll even land her dream job: working for the F.R.U., the enforcers of the supernatural world. But when she sees her new partner is the hunky Shape-shifter, things get complicated. Steve, too gorgeous to be trusted and capable of seeing through her tough-as-nails exterior, gets under this vampire’s skin. Only hours into the mission, Della realizes rogue vampires aren’t the only threat she’s facing. If she’s ever going to complete her assignment, she’ll need his help… but learning to trust him will be her hardest challenge yet. ''Chosen at Nightfall'' In Chosen at Nightfall, After Kylie left Della followed soon after as she was assigned a case by the FRU. It is revealed by Miranda that before Della left Lucas came to talk to them and explained himself, Miranda stated that Della told him off. Della returns to Shadow Falls Academy with Kylie already back from her stay at her grandfather's, Miranda pressures her to tell about the hickey that she received from making out with Steve, who she constantly tries to push away. Della later tells Kylie what had transpired during her and Steve's mission for the FRU. When Steve pays blood to spend an hour with her, she refuses, but Steve throws her over his shoulder and carries her away, much to her dismay. Though she temporarily shows more affection to Steve, she eventually goes back to ignoring him in the end. She sits by Miranda and Perry at Burnett and Holiday's wedding with Steve near by. ''Reborn'' For Della Tsang, Shadow Falls isn't just a camp: it's home. '' Della had the perfect life-The family, a boyfriend, and a bright future- Until she was turned, and abandoned by everyone she loves. She takes refuge at Shadow Falls, a camp for teens with paranormal powers. Its where she and her best friends, Kylie and Miranda, heal their heartbreak with laughter, and where Della is training to be a paranormal investigator-and she refuses to be distracted. That means There's no time for romance with Steve, a gorgeous shape-shifter who kisses melt her heart. When a new Vampire named Chase shows up at camp, Della's world is thrown into even more chaos. Arrogant and annoyingly sexy, Chase is a mystery...and the only mystery Della likes is one she can solve. She can't solve Chase, at least not while she's dealing with ghostly hauntings, vampire gangs, and a web of family secrets. Can she prove herself as an investigator and keep her life-and her heart-intact? ''Eternal Just when Della feels like she’s starting to figure out her life, she finds herself ''reborn…and her new existence comes with a whole different rulebook.'' Della's secret powers always made her feel like an outsider in the human world. Now, just when she’s starting to feel like she belongs—at Shadow Falls, a camp for teens with paranormal powers—her life is turned upside down all over again. Attacked by a deadly virus, she must make the difficult choice to be reborn. It’s her only chance at survival, but it comes with a price: It irreparably bonds her to Chase, a tall, dark and mesmerizing vampire who makes her laugh one minute and infuriates her the next. Chase already knows too many of Della’s secrets, and being eternally bonded to him is the last thing she wants. Even worse, she doesn't fully understand what their bond means. Is the attraction she’s started feeling for Chase real—or does fate have something else in store? And what does that mean for Steve, the hot Shape-shifter whose kisses make her weak in the knees? Now Della’s battered heart is about to take another hit. While investigating her latest case, she discovers shocking evidence about her father’s dark past, making her question everything she believes to be true…and her place in the world she loves. Physical Appearance Della is of Asian-American descent, however she looks less Asian and more American. Della is a pretty girl who is tall and slender with shoulder length glossy black hair, dark eyes and a pale skin tone. Personality Della is headstrong, independent, stubborn, but also hotheaded, tenacious and loyal to her family and friends. She is also highly sensitive to her vampire culture. Della is witty, sarcastic, honest, but holds a lot inside. And doesn't let people close in fear that they will leave her like her parents did. Powers and abilities As a Reborn Vampire, Della possesses the following Abilities * Brain Scanning * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhances Senses * Lie Detection * Flight *Ghost Whispering Fears While no longer human, she suffers from a very human trait: Fear of failure. Second to that fear is another that is even more emotionally crippling—that the world and the people she cares about will see her as a monster. Relationships Romantic relationships *'Lee: '''Della dated Lee before she turned into a vampire. They broke up because Lee was forced to marry a pure Chinese girl by his parents. He also doesn't like how cold (physically) Della has become after she turned. In Saved at Sunrise, Della finally realized that he broke up with her because she was half-white. *'Steve: Della showed some personal interest in Steve during their mission for the FRU. However, she ended any ideas of being in a romantic relationship with him when they returned to Shadow Falls. In Reborn they try to sort out the relationship in the end they are basically together, but with some problems. In Eternal Steve leaves to go to France for a Supernatural School for Shape-shifters, he ends up taking a break from her. The relationship between them is most likely over. * '''Chase Tallman: Chase is the new vampire at Shadow Falls and is in competition for Della's affections. In Reborn they work together on a murder case for the FRU. In the end of Reborn, Della finds out that Chase is a Reborn Vampire and ends up being bonded to him. In Eternal she tries to fight the bonding between them but eventually gives in, with the help of the Vampire Council (Which Chase works for) they work on another case and get to know each other more. Their relationship in undecided. Friendships *'Kylie Galen: '''Is one of Della's best friends and her closest confidant. Della feels she can talk openly to the Chameleon because of her kindness. *'Miranda: Della and Miranda are best friends who have a knack for fighting, With Kylie having to intervene, this is how they show their love for each other. * '''Jenny Yates: Della is good friends with Jenny and often talks and sits with her. Jenny highly respects Della. Family relationships *'Chao Tsang and Mrs. Tsang :' Are Della's parent who she has had a strained relationship with ever since she became a Vampire. They believe she is on drugs and is being a difficult teen. Their ignorance hurts Della since she was always close to her parents. *[[Marla Tsang|'Marla Tsang:']] Is Della's Younger sister by 2 years. She and Della were close before the change happened. They still have a somewhat good relationship, Marla is just worried about Della and her sudden change of personality. *'Chan Hon': Is Della's late cousin who helped her through the change. He died of the Reborn Virus. Trivia * In Reborn, it is revealed by Steve that Della was born on November 18th. * Della prefers to drink her blood cold, and even likes a bit of chocolate syrup in it on occasion. * Della's core body temperature is 92 degrees * Della wears a size 6 in shoes * She wishes she had the gift of seeing Auras. * Della's Middle name is Rose, after she Delivered Hannah Rose and saved Holiday's life, Hannah was named after her. Della greatly dislikes her middle name. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Shadow Falls campers Category:FRU agents